


Some people never learn.

by LucidNightLife



Series: {Quackity is a lil' bit of a nuisance} [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omorashi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidNightLife/pseuds/LucidNightLife
Summary: I have come to feed my omo-loving friends here lmao have fun, feedback is appreciated. Quackity is literally only mentioned. lmk if u want more.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: {Quackity is a lil' bit of a nuisance} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197869
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Some people never learn.

Schlatt had been playing Don't Starve Together nearly all day with some friends, and had eaten and drank _plenty_ in that time.

Still, it was for a surprisingly long while after that he kept playing, chatting away and seemingly fine.

What the others couldn't see was him squirming in his seat within the first 20 minutes of finishing his last can of soda.

As much fun as it was to wait, Schlatt was soon giving a small 'brb' message and going to use the bathroom.

Unfortunately, his _lovely_ boyfriend Quackity had decided to once again get in the tub without warning anybody.

Schlatt returned to his seat(and the call) rather irritated, but reassured the others he was okay, not making them aware of his issue.

He continued to play as normal for a while, before the decision was made to switch over to minecraft and their new server for a while.

They were hardly in the server for a minute when Schlatt, after his first small leak, is forced to take his hand off the keyboard in favour of grabbing himself, hunched over slightly and trying desperately to hold it.

When asked if he was okay, he simply gave an excuse of eating again.

Another few minutes and it was both hands between his legs, and he was whimpering slightly, he needed to go so bad.

And Quackity, the fucker, always took forever in the bath.

Some people never learn, and his boyfriend was one of those people. Even after an incident just a few months ago where Schlatt was sick and they'd had to clean up something worse than piss, Quackity still did this.

Fuck. Schlatt had started steadily leaking now, even with both hands firmly between his legs, and he couldn't help but whine softly at the feeling, especially when one particularly long spurt escapes him.

If it weren't for the inevitably awful cleanup job afterwords, Schlatt would've let go by now... And it was still quite tempting to. Maybe even make Quackity clean it up after as a lesson- shit.

Thinking too long on that has only worsened his leaking, and he was really starting to doubt if he could hold it til his boyfriend got out of the bath.

Still, he did his best to, squirming and whining and trying to think about anything else to try and hold it longer.

Alas, it wasn't very long after his bladder gave, warm liquid soaking into his sweatpants and the chair below him, running down his legs and pooling on the floor.

He couldn't help but moan in relief, head tipping back slightly as he just kept pissing.

At some point he made the decision to just pull himself out of his soaked pants, if only for the sake of actually seeing this happen.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but yeah he loved this sorta shit. Holding always left him painfully hard and extra sensitive.

A low sigh escaped him as his stream finally ended, leaving him trembling slightly from the relief and his cock hard and aching.

Another moment before he started almost lazily stroking himself, free hand coming to play with his horns. He couldn't help but moan out at that, they were so sensitive.

He hardly lasted a couple minutes like this, cum joining the mess of his piss on the floor.

It was only then that he realized.

They had video on.

And he forgot to leave call.

They heard and saw everything.


End file.
